This invention relates to a storage system of the type including storage frames which are aligned with one another in the direction of depth of the storage space. Each storage frame is provided with a plurality of superposed racks which extend horizontally in the direction of depth of the storage space. The racks in each storage frame form at least two vertical series; the racks in one series are paired off with the racks of the other vertical series to define superposed, horizontally extending storage compartments accessible from both, opposite sides of the storage frame. The storage system further includes a gantry which travels in the direction of depth of the storage space and which bridges the storage frames. Between the vertical columns of the gantry there is supported a horizontal cross or transverse beam which may be moved vetically beyond the height of the storage frames. The cross beam extends in the direction of width of the storage space and is provided with article-handling means for removing or depositing articles through the sides of the storage frames.
A storage system of the above-outlined type is known and is disclosed, for example, in the German Auslegeschrift (Published Patent Application) No. 1,222,857. In the system described therein there are provided, below the cross beam of the gantry, a plurality of article-handling tines which are either stationary or are rotatable about a vertical axis through an angle of at least 180.degree. by means of a remotely controlled drive mechanism.
In case the tines in the above-outlined known structure are stationarily arranged, the distance between the storage frames has to be dimensioned in such a manner that the cross beam, including the projecting tines on both sides, has sufficient space therebetween. This requires a relatively large storage space because between the storage frames one has to ensure sufficient space for the tines on that side of the cross beam which has no active role during any particular article removing or depositing operation.
If, on the other hand, the tines are rotatably supported, they require the above-noted remote controlled drive for their adjustment to the necessary work position. This renders the apparatus more expensive and complex. Also, in the latter case accidents may occur if, due to a malfunctioning, one of the tines does not assume the desired work position. Further, due to such a rotary support, a tilting about an axis perpendicular to the rotary axis occurs when the tines are loaded. As a result, at the marginal zones of the rotary suppport stresses develop which, as known, lead rapidly to appreciable wear and thus to a deterioration of the stability and accuracy of storage.
Further, in the known storage system the storage frames are stationary so that between any two adjacent storage frames the required distance for accommodating the cross beam, including the tines, is at all times maintained. This, however, except for the momentary work position of the gantry where such a space between two storage frames has to be present, leads to unused, dead spaces which, in view of the high cost of storage, appreciably decrease the degree of economic utilization of such storage systems.
Further, the known storage system is adapted to store practically only rod-like material so that its utility with respect to differently shaped articles is substantially limited.